Ally Expectations
by Thor2000
Summary: Ally McBeal marries into the Collins Family of Dark Shadows and starts having babies, but she realizes she is not prepared for real motherhood.


She was barely a full year old and she was barely aware she had an older sister. Her name was Elaine Renee Collins and her parents were William and Ally Collins. Her father was the heir to Collinwood and her mother was a talented lawyer from Boston who handled cases for Frank Garner and Tony Peterson, two long-term Collins Family lawyers. To have a big city lawyer with a Harvard degree was a big deal to Frank Garner and he was fully open to tossing cases that she could handle. Ally meanwhile preferred her role as mother than the job that filled her time.

"There we go…" Ally shined upon her baby girl looking up to her. "A brand new diaper… Try and get that one off."

Ally referred to the fact that Lainey had somehow become very adept to stripping off her diaper. Wondering if they were cheap diapers or if she was just not as good at changing diapers as she thought she was, she went the whole route of buying the more expensive diapers from the store and then taping them a bit extra snug that the girl could not get out of them. Lainey just stared up at her and studied her mother's face and became especially familiar with it. Her brown eyes also dropped low to around her mother's waist as her older sister Georgia began learning to walk. Just barely two feet tall, Georgia sucked and chewed on the rubber nipple of a plastic bottle full of juice as she waited her turn for her mother to notice her. She stepped back as her mother lifted up her sister and lightly descended her into the crib against the wall. With that, Georgia scowled and made a displeased note.

"No, honey," Ally pulled a light blanket over Lainey. "The crib is for Lainey now. Don't you like your bed?"

Georgia made another noise despite the bottle in her mouth.

"Lainey is a baby…" Ally lifted her other daughter and placed her on to the bed. "Babies go in cribs and little girls go in little beds. Don't you want to be a little girl?"

Georgia lifted her arm pointing to the crib and made a series of odd noises, syllables and incoherent sounds in her effort to talk. She still believed the crib was hers and while she seemed to acknowledge the existence of her baby sister, she still believed the crib belonged to her. She tried to convince her mother of the fact through her baby talk, a language her mother tried to understand and just barely translated.

"It's Lainey's crib now." Ally tried to convince Georgia.

"Ally," William appeared in the doorway. "Sara is here. You ready to go?"

Ally looked up to William in his white shirt and tie and then noticed his sister Sara coming from behind him. Clad in blue jeans and a bulky violet sweater, Sara stood grinning in the doorway read to watch her brother's daughters so that he and Ally could go to a dinner party at Jack and Diane Cassidy's house outside of town. Jack was a client of Ally's and his wife had become friends with Ally since she had moved to Collinsport. If Ally didn't know anyone else in Collinsport other than her in-laws, she might have started getting frustrated.

"Do I need to do anything with them?" Sara asked about her nieces.

"No," Ally started. "They've both been fed and we'll be back before midnight. Now, if Lainey needs a new diaper, I've got fresh ones over here…" Ally motioned to the shelf above the cabinet in the room. "And the powder for her little bottom right over here…"

"Ally, we should be leaving now…." William pointed to his watch.

"Just a minute…"

"Oh, I can't believe two such beautiful little girls could come from my brother…" Sarah bent down and looked at Georgia sitting in bed and staring up at her.

"Hey!" William took offense.

"Georgia is starting to teeth a bit." Ally pulled her shirt off that she was wearing to protect her casual evening dress from the trials of being a mother. "Her medicine is on the changing table. Just wash your hands, dab a bit on the tip of your finger and rub it into her gums. She might gum you a bit, but it doesn't hurt and she usually stops crying after the medicine takes effect."

"Ally?" William tapped his watch again.

"Now, if Lainey pulls her diaper off again," Ally continued out of the nursery and down the hall with Sara and William following her. "I have duct tape in the cabinet down in the kitchen…." The light was clicked off and tiny Georgia Collins found herself in the dark of the room lit up by the small illuminant glow of her Snoopy night-light. She blinked her eyes a few times with complete innocence and glanced over to the shadow of the crib under the bedroom windows. Her sister was cooing off to sleep and the distance voices of her parents were echoing up from the foyer. She listened to the sound of the front doors opening and closing and then began kicking her blankets off to free herself. Another moment more and she were free to crawl down off the bed and to the floor. Tiny steps across the room, she could reach the toy chest next to the changing table. On to the toy chest, she managed to get on to the changing table shaking a bit under her and then over to the top railing of the crib. Turning herself around, she dropped herself feet first into the crib and then lowered herself next to her baby sister. Tiny Lainey was asleep on her back as her sister curled up next to her and pulled her blanket over to include herself as well. Georgia crossed her arm over Lainey's little body as she lay next to her.

"Lainey…" She murmured from her lips.

PART TWO

"Everyone knew there was something wrong with Melissa Burkhart because for much of her life, the brunette pint-sized cheerleader had been more than vicious and ego-minded than anyone else in Point Place High School. She liked to make others cry and she liked to be brutally honest and tell others just what she thought of them. From behind those perfect blue azure eyes and long dark brown hair, she could be as cold a person could be without being called demonic, but since Halloween, she had changed. Rumors were that she had been visited by three ghosts that revealed to Melissa her past, present and future. From deep in her mind, Melissa had finally found her conscience and with it came a whole new personality. She had finally cut off her boyfriend Michael Kutcher for cheating on her one too many times and instead was starting to unofficially pursue Eric Topher. Topher was once the school's laughing post and called the biggest geek in the world except by Laura Grace, the attractive redhead that lived next door to him. She had always had a soft spot for him and feeling sorry for him after so many years meant she had become the closest thing to a girlfriend that Eric ever had. Why Melissa was suddenly chasing Eric was a mystery in itself. The fact that she wasn't quite the materialistic, self-centered princess just added more fuel to the fire that Melissa, if she really was Melissa, was not the same person she once had been. The final proof she might not be the Melissa that they all once hated was evident by the fact that Melissa, just barely five-foot and three inches tall, had somehow managed to toss Laura Grace, five-foot and eight inches, the distance of twenty feet across the school gymnasium…."

William Collins was busy typing in the study of his Seaview home. His new untitled novel concerning the mystery of Melissa Burkhart was already going into three chapters and he hadn't yet entered his favorite events in the long timeline of happenings ensconced in his head. He typed by stream of consciousness by pouring forth words and only going back to check spellings and grammatically errors. He did fear that too many of the chief characters of his novels were consistently female and persistently holding secrets that his other characters never picked up on. Hopefully, this novel would dispel the fact that his leading females always turned out to be power hungry women of superhuman might who destroyed everything around them. Perhaps the twist in this story would dissuade his literary critics and prove he could create more than one theme stories.

Hurriedly typing into the events of Melissa's life change, William's eyes noticed his own special lady bobbing next to him. His eyes turned and he turned his desk chair to his right to the beautiful brunette pixie peeking around the corner edge of his desk at him. Tiny Georgia cooed at him and her partially toothless grin squealed excitedly to be looking up at him.

"Honey," William looked upon her. "You know you're not supposed to be in here."

Her big brown eyes looked up a bit hurt from his tone. Holding a clear bottle of juice to her lips with her right hand, she padded his right leg wanting to get into his lap, but he knew he was going to have to break her heart.

"Princess, I'm trying to type here." He told her and her eyes welled up about to cry. William Collins started fearing what he was becoming and changed his mind on his daughter being in his study. He sighed a bit and reached his hands around her little body and lifted her up to his leg. The nuance of hurt feelings fell from little Georgia's face and she began beaming to be in her daddy's lap. What a wonderful place to be! She was sitting in his presence and looking out over the top of his desk. She had never seen completely over it before. It made her feel like a big girl and he made her feel special. She continuing sucking the last of the juice from her bottle as his hands tried to continue typing around her. She wanted to help him click all the tiny buttons on his keyboard, but he was quite adamant about controlling what was typed and keeping her hands out of his way.

"William!" Ally came running from the foyer. "Georgia's not in her…" She skidded to a stop and stopped in the doorway of the study. Looking across the room, she noticed a tiny brunette head peering at her from her husband's lap. There was a tiny giggle and Ally reached to her chest to calm herself.

"Where did she come from?" She asked.

"She appeared next to me about a minute ago." William paused and looked from his daughter to his wife. "She must have come down the stairs."

"All by herself?" Ally strolled over and started reaching for her little girl. Realizing she was being taken from her father, Georgia started screaming her head off.

"She can stay." William relented as Ally replaced the girl. Once back in place, Georgia started cooing again. Grateful for the small miracle, Ally sat herself down on the edge of the desk and scanned over the mess of notes from which her husband was building his new novel.

"Did Lainey keep her diaper on?" William asked.

"No," Ally revealed. "She got it off and tossed it out of the crib. I'm starting to think they're cheap diapers. I'm switching back to the Pampers." She paused and looked to Georgia shining happily from William's lap. "You ever think of having another daughter… or maybe a son."

"I'm very happy with what I got." William picked up a book of baby names to choose a name for another character in his novel.

"Are you?" Ally stroked Georgia's hair as she spoke. "I think I'm pregnant again."

William made a face and turned round completely to face her. His chair shrieked a bit and his right hand held on to the daughter in his lap while his eyes turned up to Ally. After two children, she was beaming ear-to-ear eager to be pregnant again. She did not seem to recall her two difficult labors for the children she had.

"Who's the father?" William asked very seriously. Ally just bit her lip playfully to what she assumed was a little joke.

"No, I'm serious." William looked to her. "I seem to recall getting a vasectomy on your orders after Lainey was born."

"I forgot about that." Ally's bubble burst. Besides, they weren't explicit orders. She had yelled that out during her post-natal recuperation, but she had never meant it. Regardless, William had taken her serious. "Well, uh, maybe it didn't take."

"I've never heard of a vasectomy that reversed itself." William bounced Georgia on his knee as she sat oblivious to the notion of having another baby sister. "Unless of course you went to the fertility clinic and tracked down a specimen from me." He thought back to another determined girl from his past that was desperate to have his child.

"No, I didn't do that." Ally held her fingers to her lips and tried to figure out this mystery before her. Was she pregnant or was she? "Are you sure you had a vasectomy?"

"Oh yeah," William looked to her. "I'm going to fake something like that!"

PART THREE

"Uh, no, mom," William paced the living room and talked via cell phone to his mother back at the estate of Collinwood. "Ally's not sure if she's pregnant or not so we're going to make an appointment with her gynecologist to make sure if she is or not."

"Well, darling," Angelique Collins beamed at the notion of another grandchild. She glanced over the drawing room of the estate to J.R. and Lizzie Loomis, Willie and Carolyn's kids and then over to Maggie, Quentin's wife, who also followed the branches of the Collins Family reaching out. "I would love the fact of being a grandmother again. I mean, with your sister's relationship with Joe Haskell, I don't think she's ever going to get married and have babies."

"I think Lizzie's contractions are five minutes apart." J.R. Loomis cast aspersions upon his sister's sexual escapades as he eavesdropped on the phone conversation.

"Shut up!" Lizzie slapped him in the back of the head.

"I'm not making an announcement till I know for sure." William heard his cousins fighting through the phone. "But when we know for sure, I'll let you know."

"It would be so wonderful for your father if you had a son." Angelique remised a bit. "I think he'd love to know there was a young man to keep alive the ancestry of Barnabas Collins."

"Do you mean dad or his ancestor?" William looked to Ally on the floor changing Lainey's diaper. "Love you." He signed off and hung up the phone. Placing the phone in its pedestal on the end table by the sofa, he stepped over Georgia and her toys spread out and crouched down by his wife eager to share in the care of his baby girl. Tiny Lainey just cooed and gurgled on her back as she noticed her toes and tried to get them in her mouth. Her big brown eyes also shone up to the ceiling fan spinning over her.

"Okay," Ally sealed her one-millionth diaper. "Lainey, these diapers are twenty-five dollars and fifty cents a package. Try and get these off!"

"It's not too tight, is it?" William stroked his daughter's waist and slipped his finger into the tip of the diaper.

"No." Ally handed him the spoiled diaper she had removed. An odorous stench wafted from it that made him gag.

"Ugh!" William lifted up to his feet in a hurry to throw it away. "How can someone so tiny make a smell like that!" He hastened to the kitchen in the back of the house, hurriedly opened the cabinet beneath the kitchen sink and dropped the foul diaper into the wastebasket. Still smelling the diaper, he grabbed the wastebasket, carried it around the bottom of the back stairs and pushed the wastebasket through the glass doors and out on to the back veranda of the house. He swayed his hand trying to wave the stink from his nose.

"My eyes are burning! Are your eyes burning?" He complained as Ally came into the kitchen. She just smirked and turned for the cabinet stocked ten jars back and fifteen across with baby food. Closing that, she opened up the cabinet for the cups and took down her mug to pour tea from the coffee pot. No longer dependent on coffee, she wondered how long it would take to stop drinking tea and join her husband's relatives in occasional sips of sherry.

"No, I'm serious." William insisted. "What does Lainey eat to make a stink like that? You think maybe we ought to take her to a doctor? That's not normal."

"Maybe you should get used to it and change more diapers." She beamed lovingly up to him. Sipping her tea, she felt his hands pulling her closing to him by her waist and looked up to his big brown eyes scanning over her with love. His eyes poured over her features and likeness and memorized ever facet of her. It seemed as if she had not aged a day, but he didn't dare mention that his hands could barely wrap around her hips as they once did.

"I don't care if we're having another girl or boy." He gazed deeply into her eyes. "I couldn't think of anyone else to have it." Ally's face started glowing. William's fingers brushed her tousled hair from her face and tilted up her chin. His lips slowly moved for her as the cry of the telephone took the place of the screaming kids. Hampered by the distraction, Ally groaned from the romantic interruption and turned for the phone on the wall.

"This has to be your mother again!" She glared a bit and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"I heard you're pregnant again!" Elaine Vassal called from the telephone on the office of John Cage, senior partner of the law firm of Cage, Fish and Thomas in Boston, Massachusetts, Ally's old law firm. "Please tell me it isn't true!"

"He's my husband!" Ally shrieked over state lines to the vivacious and eccentric blonde assistant. "What does it matter to you!"

"May I remind you…" Elaine looked to lawyer Billy Thomas looking at her and tapping his watch as he waited for her to locate a file for his current Forman case. "That if I hadn't made the mistake of introducing you to William that I'd be the one living in Collinsport and having his babies!"

"He purposed to me!" Ally yelled back. "Get over it!" She slammed the phone down on to the wall and started to look over to William. The McBeal-Vassal feud still had not reached a conclusion as Ally tried to compose herself and relax. She turned with a loving look to William, sipped her tea again and then became conscious of his attention directed elsewhere. She looked round to the swinging door back into the kitchen and noticed her tiny daughter, Lainey, the namesake of Elaine Vassal, crawling on to the kitchen linoleum on her hands and knees with her butt bare to the world. Finding her parents, she gurgled excitedly at finding them.

"How did you get out of that diaper!" Ally screamed losing it.

"Maybe we ought to start stapling them to her." William suggested.

PART FOUR

From Seaview House built by Caleb Collins in 1855 to Collinwood built by Jeremiah Collins in 1798, both Georgia and Lainey Collins had a large loving family around them to take care of them in their parent's absence. Her curly red hair pulled tight into a ponytail, Amanda Collins was on her hands and knees beside Lainey trying to outrace the crawling infant around the drawing room. Someday, she was going to have babies just like her cousin William and what was more wonderful training for that day than babysitting little girls that weren't hers. Georgia on the other hand was in the process of mastering her ability to walk and grab things from off tables. Lizzie Loomis rushed to catch the potted plant on the table and then the snifter of sherry left too low for little hands.

"Let's trade," Lizzie suggested. "I get Lainey and you race after Georgia."

"Uhhhh, no." Amanda refused. She lifted Lainey up and pulled her warmly to her bosom. Lainey's innocent brown eyes turned up to her red hair. Her tiny fingers then started reaching and tugging at her aunt's dangling crimson locks. Amanda quickly brushed her hands away from her hair as a crash came from the far end of the room.

"Look you," Lizzie's was trying to scold the one-year-old. "You touch one more thing and I'm locking you in the East Wing."

Georgia scampered over to the wood cabinet that supported the TV and began poking and twisting the dials trying to turn it on. With Lizzie behind her, she raced to the piano near the window seat and played a few keys then raced from there to the liquor cabinet. Briefly opening it up to the liquors inside, Georgia almost felt her fingers clipped in the cabinet door as Lizzie's quickly closed it again. The surprise of the cabinet closed on her surprised the young girl and she fell backward to land on her rear end. She began screaming her head off. Had she hurt herself or was she upset she couldn't look inside?

"What's the problem?" Maggie Evans-Collins came from the back hall of the drawing room to the sound of screaming children. Her hair was mussed and unmanaged and the sleeves of her black sweater pushed up to her elbows. She sidled past the piano toward her niece Lizzie and reached down to Georgia screaming her head off. She cooed nonsensical words into the ear of the bawling child and flashed back upon the years her daughter Amanda was a mere infant. She looked toward her with a bit of nostalgic motherhood behind her and then toward her inexperienced niece trying to be a babysitter.

"Lizzie," Maggie sat at the piano bench. "I hope you flash upon this the next time you're in the back seat of a car with a young man."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" The blonde wild child rolled her eyes. "Aunt Maggie, would you like looking after the brats? I promised I'd meet Russell at the diner."

"You promised William and Ally you'd watch the girls." Maggie replied. Little Georgia had drawn quiet. Her eyes were drawn to the back window of the estate. For her eyes only, the spirit of Josette DuPres beamed to the child from the outside patio as Collinwood filled with the infant cries of an eighth generation of Collins progeny. Every time she thought the family had come to an end, it surprised her by populating another generation once more. In her years of haunting the estate, she had seen and protected numerous Collins babies from Lainey's father to her own husband's nephews in the early years of the Nineteenth Century.

"I didn't promise." Lizzie claimed. "I was drafted!" She directed her gaze to her cousin Amanda. The red haired beauty just continued snuggling next to Lainey on the blanket on the floor and remising the girl was not her own.

"Go ahead and go…" Maggie sent away the blonde heiress with an irritated gesture of her hand. Lizzie squealed with delight and rushed to the foyer. Hastily grabbing her jacket, she was off to spread her own brand of sex and love. Her cousin, Amanda, meanwhile, stayed behind out of responsibility and a loyal, almost insane devotion, for her favorite cousin. If William had not been her cousin and had not met Ally, she practically saw herself living by his side.

"Honey," Maggie turned to her daughter. "Did Ally leave you girls any bottles to feed them?"

"Yeah," Amanda slipped out of her fantasy life. "I put them in the refrigerator."

"Why don't you go get one and I'll show you how to feed Lainey." Maggie bounced little Georgia on her knee and Amanda hastened lightly to the kitchen in back of the house. Her mother continued comforting tiny Georgia and then noticed the girl staring transfixed to something outside the widow overlooking the garden. Her head turned expecting to see someone in the window, but there was no one there. Who could the baby be looking at? Lainey cooed on the blanket as Maggie turned back to her.

"Here we go." Amanda returned with the bottle cold and dripping from the kitchen refrigerator.

"No, honey," Maggie placed Georgia back on to the floor. "It's too cold. Let me show you how to warm it." Both mother and daughter returned to the kitchen to warm the bottle and Georgia realized it. She watched both aunt and grandaunt departing the room and then turned to her baby sister laying on her back on the blanket spread wide over the floor. Looking back to the direction the adults had left the room, she carefully wandered over to her sister and peered slowly down upon her. Lainey was garbed in a tiny pink playsuit that buttoned up one leg, through her legs and down the other leg. She liked playing with those buttons undoing them and snapping them back, but she also liked playing with the tape on her sister's diapers. She tugged a bit at one side and then began undoing the other side and before she knew it, she had the diaper partially off. Lainey felt her diaper being tugged away from her and looked to Georgia with a confused air uncertain what was going on. Why was this other tiny person constantly removing her diapers? And when were the adults going to catch her doing it? A few more tugs, and Lainey was going to be butt bare to the world and it was all going to be her older sister's fault and there was no way to convince anyone that it wasn't Lainey's fault.

"What are you doing?" Maggie returned quickly knowing her daughter could warm a bottle not in the microwave but on the stove. Little Georgia jumped a bit and looked up caught in the act to Maggie. She began chuckling childishly to disguise her guilt.

"Have you been pulling your sister's diapers off?" She tried to understand the girl's motives. "Do you know you have driving your mother crazy?"

Georgia just grinned her partial grin of baby teeth. Shaking her head, Maggie groaned her way to the floor and started restoring Lainey's diaper to the girl's posterior. Tiny Georgia just twisted her body to and fro expecting the yelling to start, but then looked up to a disturbance in the foyer. The doors of Collinwood opened and in through them came her parents. Her mother came first and then her father before her own excited glee. Scampering out of the drawing room and over the parquet floor, she grabbed the legs of her mommy to be picked up, but was lurched up excitedly by her father. William Collins gave his daughter a kiss while Ally beamed to her little girl. They both then turned to Maggie standing in the doors holding her back wracked with pain from getting up off the floor.

"So," Maggie started first. "What's the verdict? Can Angelique expect to be a grandmother again?"

"Ally's not pregnant." William answered.

"Not pregnant." Ally confirmed. "Just a false alarm… but I still haven't given up. I'd still like to have another one someday."

"But in the far, far, far future…." William spoke as a tired father.

"Did Lainey keep her diaper on?" Ally asked next.

"Oh yeah," Maggie answered tilting back her head. "All you got to do is keep her sister from her."

"What?" Ally reacted a bit confused and perturbed. She looked to Georgia clinging to her father like a little monkey. "Have you been yanking off your sister's diaper this whole time?" She asked the one year old. "All this time I've been going crazy blaming Lainey and you've been pulling off your sister's diapers! Why would you do that!"

"Ally," William clung to his eldest daughter. "I don't she's going to give you an answer."

"Ally," Maggie mused a bit at them trying to be parents. "Don't worry. I don't think it will have any long reaching effects on Lainey as an adult."

PART FIVE

Ally's storybook marriage was all she expected it would be. It didn't matter that William would not be able to give her another child, and she continued to love her own two children as much as she could. She lost William however after only five years of wedded bliss. She divorced herself from reality for almost a year in deep depression and returned to life begrudgingly afterward. She continued to love both her children with all her heart and still had more love to give while Maddie was willing to become a part of it. Maddie Harrington was also her daughter by way of events that she had never planned nor expected. Nevertheless, she continued to love William and grieve his absence persistently. She could bear no longer to live in Collinsport and returned to Boston to live. William's death had left repercussions far and flung. Elaine used her inheritance from him to launch her own play and from that her own acting career. Maddie survived college and was now a local newscast reporter for Boston's WNGE news. No one quite figured out if she was a success because she was an in depth hard edge reporter, or because she wore tight sweaters.

"Did we get juice?" Ally checked her grocery list while she and Maddie entered their Dalton Street brownstone.

"I got it." Maddie now tried to wear more blouses to hide her full figure. As a young beauty, many people thought she resembled Mena Suvari, but when she looked at herself, Maddie saw herself reverting between Alicia Silverstone and Reese Witherspoon. Maybe she had traits of both those actresses. Georgia favored TV actress Alyssa Milano a bit or pop-country singer Sherri Austin. Lainey herself insisted that people were constantly confusing her with the Ultimate American Idol Kelly Clarkson, but no one really believed that. Lainey was a mere babe when Clarkson had started her career and no one was going to confuse her for the thirty something star.

"Did we forget anything?" Ally placed her grocery sack aside and stole a grape to eat from Maddie's bag. Still ephemerally attractive despite vague wrinkles and thin-framed eyeglasses, she started unloading cans of vegetables and boxes of spaghetti from around a cereal box. Maddie turned with the grocery list to compare with their recent shopping excursion.

"We forgot Georgia's olives and Lainey's diet soda." Maddie replied turning to put away the dishwashing liquid and drain cleaner. "I notice we got another jar of peanut butter."

"Lainey hates the crunchy kind." Ally reported.

"I also notice my sister laying naked in the backyard." Maddie looked out through the window over the sink. Ally whirled around and by her side peered out to the naked figure in the chair on the back porch. Perched in a patio chair on the outside porch, two bare legs were stretched out tanning in the sun and an arm waved to over-sexed boys laughing and giggling excited to see her from the roof of another brownstone.

"Lainey!" Ally screamed at wit's end, grabbed the clean white tablecloth from the kitchen cabinet and stormed out to drag her daughter the nudist into the house. Shaking her head in defeat, Maddie just continued putting up groceries. Ever since Lainey had turned eleven, she was going to school without underwear, trying to save money for breast implants or gaining a reputation for keeping a variety of boyfriends. Maddie had lived through the fights, the threats and the repeated arguments several times and now she was calling herself neutral to her sister's upbringing.

"I had eight guys looking at me!" Lainey came into the house covered in just the tablecloth. "I think I'm hot!"

"Young lady," Ally was screaming and holding her heart. "You are going to be the death of me yet! What do I have to do to convince you not to do that! What did I ever do to you that made you think this was appropriate behavior!"

"Hey," Nineteen-year-old Georgia came down the back stairs into the kitchen. "Did you remember to get chips?'

"I know why she does it!" A memory raced to Ally's consciousness. "When you was little, you yanked her diaper off all the time and let her crawl her around naked! She got used to it!"

"She did that?" Lainey had never heard any of this before.

"I did that?" Georgia rolled her eyes having heard this before and with no memory of it. "Why would I do that?"

"You tell me!" Ally roared upset and started realizing that all of Lainey's personality quirks might be laid at the feet of her older sister.

END


End file.
